A New Initiation
by dauntlessmaster
Summary: Join Tris and Tobias as they train the new initiates. No war. Takes place a year after Tris' initiation. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first story so I'm sorry if it's bad, I tried. Also this is a year after Tris' initiation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own divergent**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up to the alarm clock blaring. Tobias groaned. I was excited for today because the new initiates were coming today. It was my first year training them.

"Morning beautiful" he says. I smile.

"Morning handsome" I say as I crawl out of bed. I take a quick shower and change into a black tanktop that shows off my ravens and some black jeans. I add a bit of eyeliner and mascara. I put my hair into a ponytail and walk out of the bathroom. Tobias stares at me as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Like what you see" I tease. He nods his head quickly and I laugh.

"Here" he says, tossing me a muffin.

"Thanks"

We rush out of the apartment to the bottom of the net. Once we get there, he kisses me. His tongue asks for permission to enter but I don't allow it.

"Not while the initiates are here" I say. He pouts.

"But they're not-" Tobias starts, but he's cut off by a scream. I smirk at him. I go over to the net to see who the first jumper was.

"Name?" I ask.

"Lily" she says confidently. She's from Candor. She has olive skin, green eyes, she's taller than me, and her hair is dark brown and it goes past her shoulders. I help her off the net.

"Make the announcement, Four"

"First jumper, Lily!" The Dauntless erupt in cheers.

"Welcome to Dauntless" I say.

In the end, we end up with eleven initiates. Six Candor and five Erudite.

Lily- Candor, girl, olive skin, tall, dark brown hair, green eyes.

Elle- Candor, girl,friends with Lily, pale skin, red hair

Liam- Candor, boy, tall, brown hair, smart-mouth, keeps checking me out

Mona- Candor, girl, must be twins with Liam, tall, brown hair, smart-mouth, keeps checking Tobias out

Ian- Candor, boy, chocolate skin, black hair

Cole- Candor, boy, red head, green eyes, friends with Ian

Oliver- Erudite, boy, blonde, blue eyes, same height as me

Jay- Erudite, girl, light brown hair, pretty, same height as me, making friends with Lily

Jack- Erudite, boy, dark brown hair, tall friends with Oliver

Connor- Erudite, boy, medium height, light brown hair, keeps checking me out

Emma- Erudite, girl, blonde, medium height, making friends with Mona, keeps checking Tobias out

 **Tobias POV**

I study the initiates. Two boys keep checking Tris out. I want to kiss her and show them she's with me, but I don't. Tris and I agreed to keep our relationship a secret.

"Dauntless born over here!" Yells Christina. They follow Christina and Lauren.

"Alright transfers, I'm Four and this is Six and-" I'm cut off by a Candor.

"What? Like the numbers?" He snorts.

"What's your name, Candor" I say in my instructor voice.

"Liam" he says.

"Well Liam, if I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths, I would've joined their faction. So you better shut the hell up" This frightens him.

"Before Four was rudely interupted, he was saying that we're your instructers and don't get on our bad side" Tris says, smirking.

"Follow us" I say. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please R &R**

 **I don't own Divergent!**

Tris POV

After taking the initiates on the tour, we finally got to the cafeteria. The Dauntless cheered and were as loud as usual, which the initiates seemed to like. We sat down at our regular table; Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Will.

"How are the new initiates?" Asked Uriah.

"A pain in the ass" I whined.

"Stuck up assholes" muttered Christina. We all laughed.

"Don't forget the party tonight at my place" said Zeke.

"Be there or be a pansycake" said Uriah.

-Page Break-

"Trissy, open up" Ugh, Christina. I open the door.

"What now, Chrissy?"

"I need to get you ready for the party!" I groaned.

"I'll see you two later" said Tobias as he walked out the door.

Chris pulled me into the bathroom.

"Put these on" she said, handing me a pile of clothes. I changed into the off shoulder crop top, black tank top, shorts, and leggings.

"Perfect! Time for make up!" She squealed. She curled my hair and gave me silver eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Finally, she was satisfied. She got ready and we headed to the party.

Tobias POV

I noticed Tris as soon as she walked in. She looked stunning.

I walked over to her, "You look beautiful." She giggled.

"If you're not my friends or an initiate, get out!" Yelled Zeke. People filed out until only a few of us were left. The only initiates here were Lily, Mona, and Jack, surprisingly.

"We're playing Candor or Dauntless. I start" said Zeke. Tris quickly explained how to play to the initiates.

"Four, C or D?" Asked Zeke.

"Dauntless" I said.

"Ok, throw an egg at the first person to walk past you" I shrugged. Uriah handed me an egg. The first person to walk by happened to be Eric. I threw the egg at him before retreating inside.

"Uriah, C or D?" I asked.

"Uh . . . Dauntless" he said.

"Ok, say 'in my bed' after every sentence."

"Ok, Six, C or D . . . in my bed" Everyone laughed.

"Dauntless, but I'll skip the 'in your bed' part" said Tris.

"Ok, tell us one of your fears, in my bed"

"Losing control" she said simply, "And I told you I'll skip the part in your bed." Everyone laughed.

"Marlene, C or D?" Asked Tris.

"Candor" said Marlene, "I don't trust you."

"Ok, what is the worst thing about Uriah?"

"He sleep talks" she said, giggling.

"I do not. . . in my bed!" Said Uriah.

"Yes, you do sleep talk in your bed" she said calmly. He just rolled his eyes, and smirked at Marlene. We played for a little longer before we all headed home.

"Love you" I said, as Tris and I got into bed.

"Love you too" said Tris, yawning.

"I love you three" I reply, as a small smirk grew on my lips.

"I love you, Four" she said, smiling.

"I know. I love you, Six" I said. I gave Tris a kiss, but she was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review. Let me know if there's anything that you want me to add in the story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Divergent**

 **Tobias POV**

"Triiiiis, wake uuuuuup" I said in a singsong voice. She groaned but got up.

"Morning" she said, giving me a kiss. I smiled as I deepened the kiss.

"Oh no, mister. We have to get ready" she said, teasingly. I pouted.

"Later?" I asked.

"Why not" she said as she disappeared into the bathroom. I put on a tight v-neck and jeans and ran down to the cafeteria before Tris was ready to grab two muffins.

When I walked into the apartment, I saw Tris in a tight tank top and jeans.

"You look good, Tris" I said as I handed her a muffin. She laughed.

"Let's go or we'll be late" she said, dragging me out the door.

We entered the training room and set up for guns. Everytime I passed Tris, I would give her a swift kiss on the cheek and everytime she would laugh. Too soon the initiates started coming in. The last one in was Mona, who was one minute late.

"You're lucky this time, initiate, but next time you're late, consider yourself factionless" I said in my instructor voice.

"It won't happen again, Four" said Mona, flirtatiously. I ignored her.

"Watch Six as she fires the gun" I say. Tris gets ready and fires. Dead center.

"I hope you were paying attention because that was your demonstration. Now go get a gun and start" Tris said in her instructor voice, which was pretty sexy.

We go around helping the initiates and giving tips. Right now I was repositioning Mona's arms. When I was done, she winked at me.

Thanks Four" she said. I grunted and walked away. Soon everybody had hit the target. Ian, Liam, Lily, and Elle seemed to be doing the best.

"Lunch!" Yelled Tris. Together, we walked to lunch and sat with our friends.

 **Mona** **POV**

After lunch we still worked with guns. I was just glad I wasn't the worst. Four kept distracting me. He was just so hot and sexy. I watched as Four and Six talked and laughed in the back of the training room. I was jealous of Six. Even though I was obiously prettier than her, I wanted to at least be good friends with Four like her.

"Back to work initiate!" Six barked at me. I did and as soon as my back was to her, I rolled my eyes. After a long afternoon Four finally called dinner.

Four's hot, isn't he?" I asked Emma, Connor, and my brother, Liam. Emma nodded enthusiastically.

"I like Six" said Liam.

"Me too" said Connor.

"She's not even pretty" said Emma.

"Not pretty, sexy" drooled Liam. Ugh, gross.

"Whatever" I said, dismissing the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: If you have any ideas let me know! I hope you like it so far. Please review!**

 **Lily POV**

I wake up slowly. I'm the only one awake. I change into a tank top and shorts and head to the cafeteria, making sure to be quiet. When I walk into the cafeteria, it's mostly quiet except for the table Four and Six are sitting at. I grab some toast and awkwardly sit at the abandoned side of the table Four and Six are sitting at.

Come sit with us, initiate" says a boy sitting across from Six. I sit next to him. I feel awkward sitting here.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" Asks the boy to Six.

"Right. This is Uriah" says Six pointing to the boy, "Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, and Lynn. Guys, this is Lily." I wave awkwardly.

"We should go set up for training" says Four. "Want to come, Lily?"

"Ok" I say. We head down to the training room to start setting up. Four hangs up black punching bags but Six only sits on a table so I join her.

"What do you think of the other initiates?" Asks Six.

"Well I've been hanging out with Elle and Jay. They're cool" I say, a bit shyly.

"What else?" Asks Six.

"Ian totally likes Emma, it's kinda gross" I tell her. Six laughs. "Mona likes Four but she was flirting with Cole yesterday" I add.

"Slut" says Four, joining us.

"How long until the initiates come in?" Asks Six.

Four looks at his watch, "10 minutes." She only nods and heads to a punching bag. At first glance, it seems as if she barely has any muscle but it's clearly defined now as Six starts beating the crap out of the punching bag. The initiates come in, but Six doesn't notice. The bag swings off the hook holding it up. Six has to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed as it falls to the ground.

"Six" sighs Four, but I can hear the smile in his voice. The other initiates gape at her.

"Damn" says Oliver.

"As you might have guessed, we are using punching bags today" says Six, as Four hangs up the fallen punching bag. "Watch Four."

I watch as Four shows us some punches and kicks. I watch his stance.

"Start practicing" says Four. We all head to a punching bag. The bag swings as I punch it and I feel satisfaction. The others seem to be as good as me except for a few like Jay. I watch as Six helps Jay.

"Back to work" says Four as he walks past me. Soon, we are dismissed for lunch.

"Did you see Six, I like chicks like her" says Liam at lunch. I roll my eyes.

"She probably has a boyfriend you idiot" says Oliver.

" _Probably,_ but not for sure" says Liam.

"I bet it's Four" says Jay.

"No way" says Mona. Most of the table agrees with Mona.

"Four is probably looking for the right person" adds Mona, pointing to herself.

"Do you mind not gossiping about your instructors and their personal lives" says Six, coldly.

"But do you have a boyfriend?" Asks Ian.

"Yes. And Four has a girlfriend who knows if you hit on him. She'll kick your ass if you try" says Six.

"How would she know?" Asks Mona.

"She works in the control room which means she monitors everything" Six replies.

"Oh" says Mona, a bit awkwardly.

After lunch we practice more. As soon as we finish dinner, I collapse on my bed and fall asleep.

 **What did you think? Any ideas let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **Thanks for reading! Please R &R! If you have any ideas let me know!**

 **Mona POV**

It's breakfast and Cole is flirting with me, but I barely process what he is saying. Instead, I'm staring at Four, who sits at the table behind Cole.

"Mona?" Asks Cole.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me" he says.

"Oh . . . Um maybe?" I say.

"Oh okay" he says, deflating a little. He immediately perks up again and chats away, but I'm too busy daydreaming about Four to pay attention. Soon, everyone stands up and I follow. We head into the training room where Four and Six stand in front of a board.

"Today you will be fighting another opponent" says Four in a voice that is god damn sexy. Six flips the board over, revealing our names matched up to someone else.

The board reads:

Lily x Elle

Liam x Connor

Mona x Jay

Oliver x Cole

Ian x Jack

Emma's name isn't listed.

"First up Lily and Elle. First one to concede loses" says Six. Lily and Elle walk to the middle of the room where mats are placed on the ground. I don't pay attention to the fight, instead I watch Four.

"Lily wins" announces Four, circling Lily's name on the board. Liam and Connor fight next. Connor wins. How embarrassing; my brother beaten by an Erudite. My fight is next.

"Goodluck" says Liam, pinching his bloody nose.

I get into position and so does Jay. Immediately, I try to punch her in the nose, but she blocks it. She elbows me in the head and I stumble. I try to unbalance her, but I'm too dizzy. She knocks me to the ground before blackness engulfs me.

 **Tobias POV**

"Someone take Mona to the infirmary" I say as I circle Jay's name. Cole picks her up and heads out of the room, which is really inconvenient because his fight is next.

"Now we know why he isn't Erudite" grumbles Tris. I snort. Out of my peripheral vision, I can see Connor inching closer to Tris.

"Has anybody ever told you how sexy you are?" Asks Connor quietly, but I can still here him. Without even glancing at him Tris elbows him in the stomach. He doubles over.

"Yes, but from someone more desirable than you" she says.

"Don't flirt with your instructors unless you want your rank to drop" I say to Connor. His face is bright red as he shuffles towards the other initiates.

"I could've handled him" whispers Tris.

"But you forget I'm always an over-protective boyfriend" I whisper back. She snorts as Cole walks back into the room. Cole and Oliver head into the middle. Oliver quickly wins in a few minutes. I circle his name. Ian and Jack file into the middle and start their fight. It lasts awhile but Ian wins.

"You have the rest of the day off, now go to lunch" says Tris.

Once the initiates are gone, I turn to Tris.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are" I say seductively to her. She rolls her eyes and laughs before pulling me into a kiss. After a few minutes, she pulls away.

Let's go, I'm starving" she says. Tris drags me out the door and we walk hand and hand to the cafeteria. We let go right before we walk into the cafeteria. I grab us lunch as Tris sits down. I'm almost to our table when Mona stops me.

"Care to sit with us?" She asks flirtatiously.

"No" I answer in my instructor voice.

"Oh, come on" she says, twirling a piece of her hair on her finger.

"No" I say again. This chick is such a pain in the ass! I walk past her and sit across from Tris.

"Thanks. What did Mona want?" Asks Tris.

"She wanted me to sit with her" I reply, resting a hand on Tris' knee.

"One day I'm gonna kill that bitch" Tris growls. I laugh. We continue chatting away until lunch is over. Together, Tris and I walk back to the apartment. We try to work on figuring out tomorrows fights but we mostly kiss. We were just getting back on task when the door opens. I must've forgotten to lock the door. I walk out of our bedroom to see who it is. I know it's not any of our friends because they would be much louder.

"Mona what are you doing here" I snap.

"I just wanted to see you" she says. Behind me, I hear Tris clear her throat.

"Oh, hi Six" says Mona, awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Working, more or less" Tris says, irritated.

"We should get back to work. Bye" I say, shooing Mona out.

"But-" she starts, but I close the door on her face.

"Now where were we" I say as I lean in for a kiss. Tris puts a finger to my lips and laughs.

"We were figuring out the fights for tomorrow" she says. I groan and she laughs again. After figuring out the fights we talk and kiss.

"Who are the best initiates so far?" I ask Tris.

"Lily, Elle, Jay, Oliver, and Jack" she answers.

"Yeah, they're definitely not a pain in the ass" I say.

We spend the rest of the day talking and kissing before going to sleep.

 **AN: I'm going on vacation for about a week so I'm probably not going to update. I'll try but don't count on it. Please R &R! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back! I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely don't own divergent!**

 **Lily POV**

I sit in the cafeteria at breakfast with the other initiates. Jay still believes Four and Six are together but nobody else is with her. I think it might be true, but it's hard to tell.

"I'm telling you! Do you see how close they are? Mona said Six was in Four's apartment" bursts Jay.

"Yeah, they were working" snorts Elle.

"But, still" objects Jay.

"Four said his girlfriend was working in the control room" argues Elle.

"It could have been a lie, or Six works in the control room" says Jay.

"Can we just forget about our instructors and go to training" I interject.

"Ok, fine" says Jay.

We walk into the training room only to be greeted by more mats for fighting. A board reads:

Mona x Emma

Connor x Oliver

Liam x Jack

Cole x Ian

My name isn't listed. Great, I get to watch everyone beat up each other. I zone out during the fights.

"Lily?" someone asks. I turn towards the voice.

"You there?" asks Six.

"Oh yeah, just tired" I answer.

"Yeah, fights are the worst. I didn't do well in them" says Six.

"That's hard to believe" I say.

"I didn't have much muscle then" she says.

Before I can answer, Six yells, "Lunch!"

"You have the rest of the day off" says Four. I leave the room with Jay and Elle.

"Who won out of you two?" I ask.

"Jay" sighs Elle. I laugh. We head to lunch and enter the cafeteria as Jay and Elle start up the Four and Six argument again.

"I'm telling you, it's true. Don't you see how all their friends are clearly a couple but they never are with anyone who could be their partner? They have never been seen with anyone they could be dating; even at meals" argues Jay. Before Elle can argue, I interject.

"I don't see why you care" I say.

"Yeah just drop it" says Elle. Jay rolls her eyes and focuses on her food.

"What should we do this afternoon?" I ask.

"Tattoos!" bursts Jay.

"Um . . . ok" says Elle. We finish our food and head to what's supposed to be the best tattoo parlor in Dauntless. When we walk in, we are greeted by a woman.

"I'm Tori. Are you here for a tattoo?" says Tori.

"Yeah" says Elle.

"Great take a look at the designs" says Tori.

Elle and Jay look at the designs, but I already know what I want.

"Tori, can I have the Dauntless flames here" I say, pointing to my wrist. She nods. After my tattoo, I wait as Elle gets a tattoo of a crown on her shoulder and Jay gets a tattoo of a phoenix. We leave the parlor and head to the dorms. When we get to the dorms, they are in complete chaos. Connor and Liam are yelling about something and Oliver and Jack are laughing about something while Mona is yelling at Liam with Cole holding her back from hurling herself at him.

"Woah" says Jay, "We're gone for one hour and something exciting happens."

"What's going on?" I ask Emma, who is watching the chaos.

"Liam and Connor are yelling at each other because Liam asked Six out and Connor got jealous but Six said no anyway, Mona is trying to stop Liam but Cole is holding her back, and Jack and Oliver think this is hilarious" says Emma.

"Wow" is all I can say. Just then, Four walks in, fuming. The other initiates notice immediately.

"Uh oh" whispers Cole.

"Now what is this all about" growls Four slowly.

"Erm . . . well . . ." says Liam.

"Well what?" snaps Four.

"They got in a fight about Six" says Emma. She looks scared and even though I won't admit it, I'm a bit scared of Four right now too. Four looked even more furious at Emma's explanation.

"You initiates are causing so much trouble. First, an initiate flirts with _me,_ and then an initiate flirts with my _girlfriend_ in front of _me,_ and now I have to deal with your petty little fight" growls Four. I'd be less scared if he was yelling, but he's talking very quietly.

"Now what exactly did your fight have to do with Six" growls Four. No one speaks.

"Liam asked Six on a date and Connor got jealous" says Oliver quietly, serious for once. Four growls.

"I suggest you focus on training instead of flirting with your instructors" warned Four, before he stalked out of the dorms.

"Is it just me, or does he scare the crap out of you" says Jack quietly. Everyone murmured quiet agreements.

I don't feel very talkative anymore after all the drama, so I head off to sleep, not even bothering to change.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: If you don't like the story than you shouldn't have read this far. Everyone has their own creative views and this is mine. If you have any ideas let me know! Please review!**

 **Tobias POV**

I'm still angry by the time I get back to the apartment.

"Where did you go?" asks Tris as soon as I walk in the door.

"Initiates" is all I say.

"Steam is practically coming out of your ears. Tell me what happened" Tris says.

"Ok. Well, I heard Liam ask you out, so I went to go talk to him after dinner, but when I got to the dorms, it was complete chaos. Liam and Connor were yelling at each other, Cole was holding Mona back, and Emma looked shocked. They were fighting about you."

"Wow. Ok. Just forget about it. They're just stupid initiates" Tris answers.

"Were you even planning to tell me he asked you out?" I question, a faint smile playing at my lips.

"No, I figured you didn't need to know" she says, smiling. I laugh.

"Love you" I tell her.

"Love you too" she says. We quickly fall asleep on the couch together after a bit of talking.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I wake to the annoying alarm clock. I'm about to slam it off, but then I remember the paintball game tonight. I check the clock. It's 11:30. I shake Tris awake.

"Paintball" I tell her. Her eyes snap open.

"Almost forgot. Let's go" she plants a kiss on my cheek.

We arrive at the dorms. I flip on the lights.

"Wake up!" yells Tris.

"Be at the tracks in five minutes" I add. We leave the shuffling initiates and run to the tracks.

Once we get to the tracks, I immediately see Christina and Lauren waiting for us.

"We're going to kick your ass _so hard_ you're gonna forget your own name" Christina threatens playfully.

"Uh huh. You only wish" Tris teases back. That's when I see a figure in the distance.

"Ten points it's a Dauntless born" says Lauren.

"Definitely a Dauntless born" adds Christina.

"No way" I say.

"It's gonna be a transfer" says Tris. A minute later the figure runs up to us. It's Mona. Out of all the initiates I never would have thought it could be her.

"You lose, we win" says Tris. Mona skips up to me.

"Hey Four. I was thinking we could chat a little if I came early, so what do you want to talk about?" she says innocently, but I can see right through her act. By now all the initiates are here. I ignore Mona.

"We are playing capture the flag. Grab a paintball gun and a paintball packet" I say. The initiates quickly grab what's needed. Tris and I each grab a gun and strap it to our backs.

"Four and Six can pick first, since we're going to whoop their ass" says Lauren, looking at her watch. "We have five minutes."

. . . . . . . .

We end up with:

Lily,

Elle,

Ian,

Oliver,

Liam,

and Jay. We also get seven Dauntless born.

"Time to jump!" yells Christina. The train rushes by. The initiates jump first with Laure and Christina. Tris and I wait to get an empty car. We sit in a comfortable silence until we jump.

"Let's win this thing" says Tris. Our team gathers around us and looks at us expectantly.

"What should we do" asks Liam.

"It's your game" I answer.

"Let's go that way" says a Dauntless born, pointing. The initiates all mutter something or other before walking off. We end up at the carousel. The initiates make a plan which sounds okay.

"Let's hide it up the ferris wheel" suggests Lily. Everyone agrees. Tris and I watch he initiates make a plan. They would split up into three groups; one to guard the flag but from the ground of course, one to distract the other team, and one to find the flag. My attention left the planning initiates as Liam walked up to Tris.

"Six,I can see the looks you give me. Let's just hang out during the game instead of playing it" Liam says smoothly.

"Get back to the game" growls Tris. I was trying my best not to interfere.

"No need to pretend, I know you want me" says Liam.

"She said get back to the game, do I need to tell you again, or does your rank have to drop in order for you to listen." I snap. He merely walks away, looking very annoyed.

"Thanks" mutters Tris. I smile.

"I'm always the over-protective boyfriend" I remind her. She snorts. By now, the initiates are splitting up to form the three groups. Instead of joining them, I lead Tris into some trees where we would be hidden.

"I love you" I tell her.

"I love you too" We spend the game talking, laughing, and of course, kissing before we hear cheering. We emerge from the trees and see Lily and Oliver triumphantly holding the other teams' flag. Lauren and Christina stand with their arms crossed, looking like sour losers.

"Who kicked who's ass now" I say, smiling. Christina cracks a smile.

"You and Tris were probably making out the whole game" she teases. I look around to make sure no one else heard. The initiates were too busy celebrating or sulking. Tris laughed.

"Keep it down, Chris" she says, playfully smacking Christina's arm. The train arrives and we jump. This time, we're in the same car with Christina and Lauren. We talk abut the initiates, life, and other nonsense before we go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for reading! I'm looking for some good ideas, so if you have any please tell me. Please review and I hope you like the story so far. Sorry, the last chapter was kinda crappy, I hated writing the paintball scene, but I hope this one is better.**

 **Tris POV**

I walk into the training room with Tobias. We're late. We only have seven minutes to set up for knives today. When we walk into the training room, Tobias immediately kisses me. I smile, but before thigs get too heated I check my watch.

"Dammit! Five minutes, come on" I say. Tobias groans, but obliges.

"Later?" he asks, trying to look innocent.

"Why not?" I reply. Together, we set out knives and move the targets in place. The first initiates trickle in just as we finish. The last initiate in is Mona, who has a terrible bedhead that would drive Chrisina insane.

"Alright, today we are learning how to throw knives. Six, go stand in front of a target" says Tobias. I stand in front of a target.

"Watch Four's stance carefully" I say. The initiates are confused until Tobias grabs three knives and stands in front of my target.

"You can't seriously be throwing knives at her" bursts Liam.

"And I thought Mona was insane" comments Oliver, receiving a few snickers. Tobias ignores them.

"You know the drill Six, no flinching" says Tobias. I only smile. He throws the first knife. It lands half a foot away from my cheek. I don't even blink. The next knife is over my head. Again, I don't flinch. The initiates are awed. He throws the last knife. This one hits my ear, nicking it. I smile. Tobias hands me a rag and I wipe the blood from my ear.

"Now start practicing!" yells Tobias to the awestruck initiates. They each grab knives and head to a target to practice. I walk around helping the initiates. Emma is the first to hit the target and make the knife stick. She looks surprised at herself. She isn't such a pain in the ass now that she has started hanging out with Lily and has kept her eyes off Tobias. I walk over to Liam. He needs serious help.

"Hey Six" he greets. I ignore hs greeting.

"Watch my stance" I say. I take the knife he's holding. I get into the correct stance and throw the knife. Dead center.

"Thanks Six" he says, flashing me a smile. He just stands there, watching me.

"Throw the damn knife already" I snap.

"Sorry I was lost in your eyes" he says, flashing me another smile.

"Watch it initiate!" Tobias yells at Liam from across the room. Liam scurries to throw the knife. It sticks, but it's barely on the target.

"Keep working initiate" I say in my instructor voice.

"Lunch!" yells Tobias. The noise of the knives stops immediately as the initiates race to the cafeteria. Once the initiates are gone, Tobias kisses me. I melt in his arms. Finally, he pulls away.

"I've been wanting to do that all day" he breathes. I smile.

"Let's go" I say as my stomach growls.

"Wait" he says. I turn to Tobias. Before I can say anything, he picks me up and before I know it I'm slung over his back. I squeal.

"Put me down!" I say, pounding on his back, but that doesn't seem to affect him.

"I really don't feel like doing that" he teases. I squeal again as he takes off running to the cafeteria with me slug over his back. I laugh. He bursts into the cafeteria. We get weird looks.

"Put me down, Four" I whine.

"Nope" he says. Tobias carries me to our table and plops me in my seat. I pretend to pout and I cross my arms. He only laughs.

"I really want to kiss you right now" he says, quietly.

"You can't" I say, finally smiling. He laughs again.

"I'll get us lunch" Tobias says.

"Thanks" I call after him. I finally look at my friends. Uriah bursts out laughing and Christina rolls her eyes.

"You two are too much when you're together" says Christina, smiling. I laugh, and pretty soon we're all laughing. Tobias comes and drops some food in front of my face. We eat lunch and laugh with our friends before returning to the training room. Soon the initiates arrive. Liam looks pissed but I don't care to find out why.

"Keep throwing knives" I say before sitting on top of table in the back of the room. Tobias joins me soon.

"I still want to kiss you" he says, giving me a puppy dog look. I laugh.

"Oh I just remembered! You will never believe it" Tobias bursts.

"What?" I ask.

"At Tori's shop, they have bets on us" he explains.

"What?"

"Like if we're going to break up or when we're going to have a child" he says, slightly embarrassed. I laugh.

"That's ridiculous."

"I know." After a few more hours of sitting in the training room, we dismiss the initiates.

"Don't forget tomorrow is visiting day" I remind the initiates. We leave the training room and head to the apartment. As soon as we enter the apartment, Tobias closes the door with his foot and pushes me against the wall, kissing my neck.

"It's later" he says, in between kisses. I moan.

 **Tobias POV**

I don't know how long we make out but we're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's not any of our friend or they wouldn't have knocked. Go hide" I tell a completely topless Tris. She nods and goes into the bathroom, closing the door. I open the door, not even bothering to put my shirt back on. There stands Liam.

"Four! I thought Six lives here. Where is she?" he asks.

"In the bathroom" I answer, gruffly.

"Oh. I'll just wait for her."

"We're busy working on the ranks. You have to go" I say, shutting the door in his face, making sure to lock it. I suppose we really should be working on the ranks. Tris walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"We should work on the ranks huh?" she asks.

"I suppose" I say. Figuring out the ranks isn't too bad this year. I'm glad I get to do them with Tris.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. PM me if you have any ideas. Love the reviews! Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Divergent.**

 **Tris POV**

It's too much. Too much water. I struggle against the pull of the water as the waves crash against my back. I'm in the endless body of water; one of my fears. I cling to the small rock. I can't stop myself from crying as my fingers slip off the rock and the waves engulf me.

I wake with a jolt. Tobias leans over me, worry in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asks. I shake my head no. Tears fall silently down my face. He wraps his arms around me, not asking any questions. I cry silently into is shoulder.

"I was in one of my fears" I whisper. "The endless water one."

"It's not real. It was just a dream" Tobias comforts, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I nod, my head buried into his shoulder. We sit in that position for a while before I start to get ready for visiting day. I'm still shaken up from my dream, so I skip my shower. I change into my regular instructor outfit and walk out of the bathroom. The smell of bacon hits me as I walk out of the bathroom. I smile to myself.

"And breakfast is served" says Tobias as I walk into the cramped kitchen.

"Why thank you very much" I say laughing as I take a plate. Tobias and I eat in silence before walking to the initiates' dorm.

"It's visiting day. Be prepared, some of your families will come and some of your families won't" says Tobias. With that, we leave the dorm and head to the pit. We join our friends, who are in big blob in the middle of the pit.

"Where were you this morning?" asks Christina. I laugh. I glance at Tobias, who is talking to Zeke about who knows what.

"OMG! Did you guys finally have se-" I cut her off.

"No, Chris! Four just made breakfast, so we ate at he apartment."

"Oh" she says, slightly disappointed. "Well that's sweet too." I laugh and soon she joins in.

"Here they come" says Christina. A crowd of mostly blue, black, and white dressed people walk slowly down the path that winds down to the pit. I look around an see the initiates staring at the crowd, looking for their families. We wait for what seems like hours for the other faction members to make their way to the pit.

"Let's go meet the families" says Tobias. We walk to the nearest family which is Liam and Mona's. Great.

"Is this your family?" I ask.

"Yep. Mom, dad, this is our handsome instructor, Four" Mona says. indicating to Tobias. I can tell Tobias is just as pissed as I am, but he is definitely better at hiding it. I bite my lip to keep my expression neutral.

"And this is our beautiful instructor, Six" adds Liam, pointing to me. I can taste blood from my lip. I can see Tobias clench is jaw. I smile, and Tobias follows, but his 'smile' comes out as more of a grimace.

"Names for numbers?" questions their dad.

"Exactly like the numbers" I say.

"Aren't you a bit small to be in Dauntless?" asks their mom. I'm still short and I grew about an inch (big accomplishment, right), but even if that did matter, I look even smaller next to Tobias.

"Don't let size fool you" Tobias says before I can say anything. Stupid Candors.

"We'll let you talk" I say. Tobias and I walk to around, looking for another family.

"Stupid Candors" mumbles Tobias as we walk. The next family we meet is Lily's.

"Mom, this is Six and Four, my instructors" says Lily. I can tell her mom is curious about our names, but she is more polite and doesn't ask. That's when I see _her._ My mom looks around, looking out of place in her gray clothing. I don't process the conversation I'm supposed to be in with Lily's mom. Instead, I watch my mom wander.

"We'll leave you two to catch up" says Tobias. I follow him as he heads to another family.

"I can't do all the talking" he jokes.

"Look" I say, nodding my head towards my mom.

"Go" says Tobias, pushing me towards my mom. I nod, suddenly nervous.

I walk up to my mom and tap her on the shoulder.

"Hello, do you know who Beatrice Prior is?" my mom asks. I give a small laugh.

"Mom, it's me" I tell her.

"Oh! You look so different" she says. "How have you been, Beatrice?"

"It's Tris, mom" I say.

"Right, sorry. How have you been, Tris?" she says.

"Good. I ranked first in initiation" I tell her.

"I'm so proud of you! What else have you been up to? Are you still friends with that boy? The one whose sister you threatened to punch? Any boyfriends?" I laugh at her curiosity that she isn't supposed to have.

"Yeah, I'm still friends with Will. My boyfriend is over there. His name is Four, do you remember him?" I answer, pointing to Tobias.

"Your old instructor? I knew I saw something between you two" says my mom.

"Yeah, I'm training transfers with him this year" I say.

"That's great. I'm afraid I have to go now, but have a piece of cake for me" she says.

"I will. I'll try to visit soon. Bye, I love you" I say.

"Love you too. Bye, Tris" says my mom. I walk around the pit, looking for Tobias. I see him talking to Elle's family. Ugh, more Candors. I stand next to Tobias, not saying anything.

"Who are you?" asks Elle's dad. Tobias looks confused but before he can say anything I answer.

"Six" I say.

"Oh, Six. I didn't know you were here" says Tobias. I grin.

"I'm just too damn sneaky" I joke. He smiles at me. Tobias plunges back into the conversation with Elle's parents. We spend the rest of the morning talking to families about the initiates. By lunch, I'm not in the best mood, and neither is Tobias. We get lunch. I grab an extra slice of cake for my mother, stuffed by the time I'm done eating it. We spend a little while talking to our friends but I find out that that 'little while' was a couple hours. We stay in the cafeteria until dinner. After dinner, Zeke hands out beers.

"For the end of stage one" he says. Tobias takes a gulp from his beer as soon as he gets it.

"Don't get drunk yet" I tease.

"Worry wuss" he retorts, smiling. We head to the initiate dorm, beers in hand. No one is there yet. I write the ranks on a board.

1 Oliver

2 Lily

3 Elle

4 Jay

5 Jack

6 Emma

7 Liam

8 Mona

9 Cole

10 Ian

11 Connor

Connor is leaving to become factionless. Good riddance. Thee initiates come in and see the ranks. Some rejoice, like Lily and Oliver, others sulk about having a bad rank, like Mona, and others are straight up mad, like Connor.

"Pack your stuff, Connor" says Tobias. Together Tobias and I leave the dorm.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I hope you like the story. Please review and PM me if you have any ideas.**

 **Tris POV**

Today was the day I didn't have to get up early. The initiates got the day off, which meant Tobias and I got the day off also. Of course I still got up early out of habit, but I stayed in bed wrapped in Tobias' arms. Tobias was still asleep. I thought about everything as I sat in silence. I was glad Connor was gone. Now I didn't have to feel awkward when his eyes followed my breasts. I knew Mona and Liam would break during the fear landscapes-no surprise there. I felt Tobias stir next to me. I played with his short hair.

"Morning beautiful" he tells me, kissing my neck.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" I tease. He snorts. Finally, his lips made their way up to my lips. We made out in bed for a while before Zeke burst in.

"Holy crap!" yells Zeke, surprised.

"Damn it! I told you not to give Zeke the spare key" I scold Tobias. He laughs.

"At least you weren't naked" offers Zeke, "Happened to me and Shauna once."

"Ugh" I say.

"Well come on lovebirds. We're going to the training room" says Zeke.

"Why the training room?" asks Tobias.

"You'll see," Zeke says, "hurry up, meet you there." And with that he's gone. I crawl out of bed and Tobias and I get dressed in our usual clothes. Tobias hands me a muffin which I take greedily. We eat and walk at the same time.

"I told you they were coming" says Zeke once we walk into the training room. All of our friends are doing something around the training room. Most of the transfers are here with the exception of Ian, Jack, and Emma along with some other Dauntless born.

"What's this?" asks Tobias.

"A game of skill" answers Shauna. I can see our friends using knives and punching bags except for Will and Christina, who are making out. The initiates socialize and train also.

"Listen up!" yells Uriah. Christina and Will finally break apart, their lips puffy.

"We are having a competition of skill" says Marlene. I get it now. We go against each other in a competition of something like knife throwing. We talked about this a week ago but I forgot about it.

"First is the guns" adds Shauna.

"Pick your opponent!" I chime in. I look to Tobias and he looks right back.

"Be prepared to get your ass whooped" I tease.

"I'm the legendary Four, I can take you" he retorts, smirking. I see Mona walk behind him and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around.

"Partners?" she asks.

"No" Tobias snaps, turning to pick up a gun. She huffs and walks away and I smirk.

"Four, Six, why don't you demonstrate the gun competition" says Uriah. We also planned this. Marlene tosses me a muffin. I walk up to the target and place the muffin on a table in front of the target. I retreat behind Tobias. He aims and fires. The muffin shoots off the table onto the floor. I pick it up and see where the plastic bullet hit it. Everyone claps.

"Lucky shot' I say, letting my competitive side come out.

"Let's see you try" he retorts, just as competitive. Tobias takes the muffin from my hands and takes a bite out of it.

"Gross!" bursts Uriah. I laugh. Tobias places another muffin on the table and hands me the gun. I aim and fire. The muffin hits the floor and I look at it satisfied. I receive a round of applause also.

"Who wins?" Lily asks.

"It's hard to tell" adds Oliver.

"The competition isn't over" Marlene says like it's obvious. I grab a muffin and place it on my head. Tobias backs up, so there is at least 100 feet between us.

"He's shooting it off her head?" bursts Liam.

"Yeah, they're not pansycakes" says Uriah, matter of factly. I grin.

"Ready?" calls Tobias. I give him a thumbs up. He fires. I may be able to stand there while he throws knives at me, but I recoil just a tiny bit as the muffin bounces off my head.

"I saw that" teases Uriah. I give him a death glare. Tobias tosses me the gun.

"You flinched" he whispers as he passes me. I glare at him too. I get in stance and fire, wanting to get this over with. Tobias merely blinks. Our friends huddle in a group.

"Four wins!" announces Zeke. Everyone cheers. I laugh as Tobias puts on a goofy grin and flexes his muscles at me. I can see Mona eyeing him, but I ignore her. I watch as everyone else does the gun competition before we move onto the knives.

This time my partner is Christina. Luckily she is good with knives. I throw my knives at her first. Before I throw the first knife, Tobias yells, "Throw it by her right hand!" I grin and do so. I see her hand twitch as the knife lands.

"I saw that!" calls Uri. I laugh.

"Throw it above her head" says Will, grinning. I throw the knife and she blinks. No one calls out again, so I throw the last knife by her neck. She grins and I see her release a breath when I'm done.

"Your turn missy" she teases. I stand in front of the target.

"Throw it above her head" calls Zeke. Christina aims and throws. It lands above my head, and I don't even blink. The next one she throws lands by my arm. Again, I don't flinch.

"Nick her ear" calls Tobias. I grin. She does so, but just barely. I barely feel a sting. The group huddles once again.

"Six wins!" announces Shauna. I cheer along with everyone else. Christina and Tobias lift me on their shoulders.

We decide to skip the fights because we decided no one should go to the infirmary today. Instead, we goof around with the other equipment. We're as loud as always. Zeke brings us lunch and we stay in the training room all day.

 **AN: sorry it took me awhile to update. I'm going camping so I won't be able to update for a few days. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas PM me. Please review!**

 **Lily POV**

I wake to the annoying sound of Jay's alarm clock. I had never bothered to buy one, if I did it would be broken within week. I am exhausted after the games yesterday. But, it's back to training. I pull on my training clothes, yawing so much tears form in my eyes.

"Hey Lily, want to get breakfast with me?" Oliver asks.

"Sure" I say. He beckons for me to follow him as he leaves the dorm. I catch up to him quickly. My palms are sweating, so I wipe them on my pants. Something about Oliver just gives me butterflies.

"I wonder what we're doing today" Oliver comments.

"Yeah. Four said it's something mental" I tell him. The conversation ends as we walk into the cafeteria.

"I'll get us some food" says Oliver. I smile at him, not trusting myself to speak. I walk over to our table and take a seat. The table is empty, so I sit in silence as I wait for Oliver.

Oliver drops a plate of eggs and sausage in front of me.

"Thanks" I say. He nods and smiles while taking a seat across from me.

We end up talking and laughing all breakfast. Four and Six stand, and our attention shifts to them.

"Initiates over here" yells Four. Two other Dauntless are with Four and Six. I recognize them as the Dauntless born instructors. Oliver and I rise along with transfers and Dauntless born and follow Four and Six as they walk out of the cafeteria. We are led to a dark room with another door connected to it. I'm confused.

"This is the second stage of training" announces a Dauntless born instructor.

"Jay, follow us" says Four. Jay stands and follows the four instructors into a separate room. The door shuts behind them, and we're left in silence.

"What is this?" Oliver asks a Dauntless born.

"Dunno. I was told you can't prepare for this stage" he says.

"Helpful" mutters Oliver. We sit in silence once again. Elle taps her fingers on her knee, Emma twiddles her thumbs, I play with my hair, Oliver taps his fingers on my back, and Liam taps his feet. Minutes later Oliver is called. I squeeze his arm as he stands. He grins at me.

I don't know how much time has passed, but I'm finally called. Only five initiates are left in the room when I leave. My back is sore from sitting so long. Inside the room is a chair like the one I sat in during the aptitude test. Four sits by a computer and Six has a syringe in her hand with some sort of serum in it.

"You are literally going to face your fears" Six tells me. Great.

"You are going to be in a simulation with one of your deepest fears. To get out of the simulation, you have to face your fear or slow your heartbeat" Four adds.

"Have a seat" Six tells me. I sit in the chair and tilt my head back as Six pushes the syringe into my neck. Six's face fades to darkness.

When I open my eyes again, I am standing in a dark alley. I look around warily. I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a bullet click into place behind me. I whirl around and see a faceless woman holding a gun. She holds it away from her at me. I hear another bullet click into place behind me. I turn around again. Another woman stands holding a gun, but unlike the other she is pointing the gun at my family and friends. I feel the barrel of a gun press against my temple.

"Shoot them" booms a voice. The woman holding the gun against my head presses a gun in my palm.

"3" says the voice. I hold the gun out away from my body. "2." I click a bullet in place. "1." I don't want to shoot. I can't. But I have to. Before I shoot, I hear a bang and then darkness.

I open my eyes to see Six standing over me. Tears roll down my cheeks.

"How long do you think you were in there?" She asks. I shrug.

"Thirty minutes."

"Ten minutes. The fastest so far" she tells me. I don't say anything.

"What were your test results?" Four asks me.

"Dauntless and Erudite" I say. I feel I can trust them.

"You must never tell anyone. Divergence is dangerous. Don't make it so obvious next time" Four says. I only nod.

"You may go" says Six. I leave the room wander the halls.

I find Oliver at the net.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Just thinking" he says. I climb the net and lay down next to him.

"What was your fear?" I ask him, staring at the blue sky overhead.

"Too much destruction. You?" I don't understand his fear, but I don't ask.

"Killing my family and friends" I say, a tear slipping down my face.

"What was your time?"

"Ten minutes" I tell him.

"Twelve" he says. He sits up and looks down on me. Gently, Oliver wipes the tear from my cheek.

"You're beautiful you know" he says, smiling slightly. I sit up also. His hand is still on my cheek. Instead of saying anything, I lean in and kiss him. He kisses back, gently but passionate. I pull away and smile. He smiles back.

"I really like you" says Oliver. I laugh.

"I really like you too" I say. We stay on the net talking and kissing until the sky overhead is dark.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! What do you think so far! Please review and PM me if you have any ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. I just opened a poll for my next fanfic so please vote. It won't be published until this story is done but still, vote please. Thanks for all the reviews. Please review and PM me if you have any ideas. School is starting now for me so I apologize that I won't be able to update as often.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

 **Tobias POV**

I wake to the alarm beeping. I groan and slam it off. Beside me, Tris stirs. She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Good morning" she says.

"Good morning beautiful" I say. I give Tris a kiss and get up to get ready. Today was going to be _so_ boring. I hate watching the fears; it's almost as bad as being in the fears.

I take a quick shower and get dressed in a tight black V-neck and jeans. Tris is still getting ready by the time I'm done, so I decide to do something special for her. I grab some bacon and eggs and a skillet. I make two omelets with bacon. I'm to absorbed in cooking that I don't notice Tris until she wraps her arms around me. I smile.

"I hope you are in the mood for omelets" I tell her.

"Smells good" she says. I grab the plates and kiss Tris on the cheek. I set the plates down on the table and pull Tris' chair.

"Thank you" she tells me.

"Of course my lady" I say, grinning.

We have a nice breakfast, but unfortunately we still have to deal with the initiates. I just want to stay home with Tris all day. I sigh and clean up our plates.

"Let's go deal with the devils" Tris says, causing me to laugh. We hold hands until we get to the cafeteria.

"Initiates over here" I yell. The initiates rise and follow us. We reach the same dark room as yesterday.

"Liam, you're first" Tris says, beckoning to Liam. Liam follows us into the separate room. He lays down in the metal chair as I prepare the simulation for him.

"Ok" I say, "Ready." Tris nods and injects Liam with the serum. Together we watch his fear. I kiss Tris' cheek and she smiles. Liam's fear is me and I can't help but laugh.

"You're oh so scary, _Four_ " Tris teases. I laugh. Half an hour later Liam gets over thee fear. He walks out, embarrassed.

* * *

We go through a whole day of painful fears. Fears like drowning and burning or what not. Finally, everyone has gone for the day and Tris and I walk home, hand in hand. I push open our apartment door and Tris collapses on the couch and sighs. I laugh. Just as I'm about to join her, Uriah bursts in.

"Party at eight" he huffs before racing out again.

"Do you want to go?" I ask.

"Why not" Tris says. "I'm hungry, let's go to dinner." We walk to dinner and sit with all our friends.

"Where have you been" shrieks Christina.

"Doing the stupid fear simulations. You and Lauren ditched us" accuses Tris, laughing.

"Four, I hope you don't mind, but I need to borrow Tris after dinner" Christina says. Tris looks at me, her eyes pleading for me to say no.

"Fine by me" I say, laughing as Tris huffs. Dinner is it's usual loud laughs dinner, but as soon as we're done, Christina drags Tris away.

"What is she so excited about?" Asks Zeke after Christina had dragged Marlene and Shauna with her as well.

"I proposed" says Will sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us!" bursts Uriah.

"It was a secret" Will answers, shrugging.

"Let's celebrate!" shouts Zeke. We laugh and head to Uriah's apartment for the party. Zeke hands me a beer, which I gladly take. We spend about an hour drinking and laughing before the girls come in. My jaw drops when I see Tris. She's wearing a short black dress with a leather jacket and black tights.

"You look good Tris" I say, putting my hands on her waist.

"I was about to tell you to close your mouth" she teases. I drag her out to the 'dance floor' and spin her around. At the end of the song, I dip her.

She pulls my face down to hers and kisses me softly. When she pulls away she says, "You've been drinking." I smile guiltily.

"Come on, I want some wine" Tris . I pull her up from the dip and grab her hand. I lead her to the drinks where Zeke is acting as a bartender and failing epically.

"And what can I get you two lovebirds" greets Zeke.

"Red wine please" says Tris. Zeke pours two glasses and hands them to us. Just then Uriah climbs a table.

"If you're not a close friend, get out!" he yells. Other Dauntless leave the apartment and soon it's only our small group of friends.

"I start" says Uriah. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, duh" she says.

"What is your worst fear?" Questions Uriah. Christina looks down, embarrassed.

"Moths" she mutters. We burst out laughing and Christina eventually grins.

"That's my girl, tough as cotton ball" says Will, cockily. Christina buries her head into her hands.

"Zeke, C or D?" she asks.

"D" he says.

"Go propose to your mom in a unicorn costume" she says devilishly. Zeke groans but leaves to complete the dare along with everyone else. I don't leave, so Tris stays too.

"Why-" she starts, but I cut her off with a kiss. When I finally pull away, Tris smiles.

"Oh" she says breathlessly. I laugh and our friends burst in. Marlene shows us the video. Zeke proposed to his mom and she whacked his head saying, "kids these days." We start laughing too.

We play or a while longer, almost everyone practically naked, before heading home.

"Goodnight beautiful" I say to Tris, but she's already too far gone. I kiss her forehead before wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep.

 **AN: Hi thanks for reading. I know this chapter was kinda boring, but it had to be done. I have started a poll, so please vote!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for reviewing guys! Please keep reviewing and vote on my poll! I think there's only going to be a few more chapters in this story.**

 **Lily POV**

I wake from a nightmare, not from Jay's alarm clock. The nightmare was from a fear of being kidnapped and tortured. I felt so helpless. I hug my arms and hold in the tears. It's been five days since my first fear, and they are haunting me. I change into some comfy clothes and head to breakfast. I sit alone, shaking off my nightmare. Then I feel hands on my shoulders and I jump.

I turn around and see Oliver.

"You nearly scared me out of my skin!" I say.

"Sorry. You were gone this morning when I woke up and I was worried" he says, planting a kiss on my head.

"I had a nightmare" I explain. He nods in understanding. He leaves to get food and once again I'm all alone.

When Oliver returns, he has a slice of chocolate cake on his plate.

"You can't eat that for breakfast" I scold him. He grins at me.

"Lighten up" he teases me, handing me a fork. I laugh and grab it, taking a bite of cake. We finish the cake just as the other initiates enter the cafeteria.

"Hey lovebirds" Elle teases. I give Oliver a kiss on the mouth in front of my friends.

"Ewwwww!" shrieks Jay. Oliver and I laugh. Oliver takes my hand and leads me out of thee cafeteria. I wave goodbye to my friends before leaving.

* * *

As we enter the training room, we see Four and Six standing with less than six inches between them. Four leans in and kisses Six. I don't know what to do. I definitely did not see that coming.

"Way to go Four!" says Oliver. I feel my cheeks heat up. Six looks just as embarrassed as I feel, but Four stands with only a small smile on his face.

"You will tell no one or you will be sorry" Four growls. Oliver and I nod. Oliver glances at me. He opens his mouth but closes it as the door opens and Liam and Mona walk in.

"Oh he's so strong and handsome!" gushes Mona. I know she isn't talking about Oliver, so I look behind me. I find Four doing push ups with Six on his back, smiling. The door opens again, and the rest of the initiates file in. Six stands and Four gets up.

"Today we are doing something different" Six says. Thank god, no fear simulations.

"Follow us" Four says. We walk out the door and follow Four and Six" . They lead us up the narrow trail to the glass dome above the pit. We enter a new room to find a Dauntless born instructor waiting with the Dauntless borns.

"This is the fear landscapes room" she says. Now I remember her name. Lauren.

"I was once scared of many things" she starts "I've gotten over some fears and gained new fears."

"The third stage is the fear landscapes. They are like the simulations but you are aware during them and you face _all_ of your fears." says Four.

"You will go through one for your final test in one week. For now you will go through one of Lauren's fears. The ranks for stage two will be posted tonight after dinner" says Six.

"Okay now I will assign a fear to you" says Lauren. I don't pay attention until I hear my name.

"Lily, you will have the faceless kidnappers" she tells me. Great.

I go under the serum. I find myself in a dark room. I look around warily. Out of nowhere, arms grab me. I scream but no one is around. My attackers are too strong for me. I thrash in their arms, but they don't let go. I see the chasm out of the corner of my eye and I fight harder. It's not real. It's not real. I repeat the sentence in my head and relax my muscles as I'm tossed over the chasm. I never find out what happens when to me in the chasm because I wake up.

Tears stream down my face. Oliver gives me a look, asking if I'm ok. I nod my head slightly. I walk to Oliver.

"I'm going to rest in the dorms" I tell him. He nods, but I can tell he's worried. I enter the dorms and try to sleep. I only manage to toss and turn. I pretend o sleep when I hear the door to the dorm open. Eventually my pretend sleep becomes real sleep and I slip into a dreamless nap.

* * *

I wake up to see Oliver sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey. I brought you dinner" he says, handing me a plate.

"Thanks. Can we eat here?" I ask. He nods and so we stay in the dorms to eat. We laugh and kiss and eventually others trickle in. Four and Six come in, Six giggling about something and Four smiling.

Six writes on a board, Four blocking us from seeing the board. Finally Six is done.

"Congrats initiates" she tells us before leaving with Four. I look for my name, and my name only. I find my name in the third space. Third is better than I could ever had hoped for. I look at the board again. Oliver is first, no surprise there, but Mona is second. How did she go from way down there to way up here! I don't care. Mona is apparently surprisingly skilled. The joy doesn't last long in the dorm. No one is leaving for stage two. Soon the dorm is quiet as everyone tries to sleep.

 **AN: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been able to update with school and all. Don't worry Mona is going to go eventually. If you have any ideas please PM me or comment. I have a poll open so PLEASE vote on that. I only have one vote so far :( so it would be great if you voted. Aso, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I have been busy with school and I haven't had the chance to update lately. Thanks again for reading! Please keep reviewing, it means a lot. I think I will do about two more chapters in the story. Please vote on my poll! Thanks again for reading.**

 **Tobias POV**

Today is our free day. The initiates are resting before the final fear landscape tomorrow. Tris rests her head on my chest and I wrap an arm around her. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Ready to start the day?" I ask.

"No" Tris replies. I laugh and kiss her cheek.

"I want to stay in bed and kiss you all day, but I made plans for us" I say, sitting up. She sits up next to me.

"Oh? And what are these 'plans'?" She asks, leaning in.

"It's a surprise" I reply, kissing her. I deepen the kiss and run my fingers through her hair. We're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shh, they'll go away" I whisper. She leans in and we kiss again.

"Tris! I know you're in there!" says the angry voice of Christina. Tris groans, but little does she know I set this up.

"Coming!" Tris yells, making herself slightly more presentable. She opens the door and Christina lets herself in.

"Come on, we're going shopping" says Christina. Tris groans, but leaves to get ready.

"Everything is going as planned" she says. I roll my eyes.

"If by everything you mean the one thing you have done so far, then I agree" I say. She snorts.

"It takes a lot of effort to get Tris shopping" she says matter of factly. The bathroom door opens and Tris emerges.

"Have fun" I tell Tris, giving her a kiss. She mumbles something about Christina torturing her before being dragged out of the apartment by Christina. As soon as their gone, I jump into action. I pull on a black shirt and black jeans and head off to meet Zeke.

I find Zeke in the cafeteria, flowers and chocolates in his hand as requested.

"Thanks man" I say.

"Yeah yeah no problem. But that will be twenty points" he says, jokingly. I scowl at him and walk away.

I drop off the flowers and chocolates at the apartment before rushing back to the cafeteria. I pick up a few hamburgers with chocolate cake before rushing back to the apartment once again. I pack the food into a picnic basket and put it on the counter. Next, I pull on a dark blue suit jacket so I look somewhat fancy. Right as I'm done, Tris and Christina burst through the door. Tris is carrying several bags and almost trips over one. I take a few bags and smile at her.

"Long day?" I ask.

"Yeah" grumbles Tris.

"Well we have our plans later remember?" I question. She seems to brighten up at this. Tris gives me a kiss before leaving to put the bags away.

"Goodluck" says Christina before leaving. Tris comes out of the bedroom and takes the bags I was holding. I watch as she puts the clothes away.

"I have a surprise" I tell her, "close your eyes." She shuts her eyes tight and I grab the flowers and chocolates.

"Okay, open up" I say. She gasps when she sees the gifts.

"It's our anniversary remember? I know it isn't the same time during initiation, but initiation started at a different time, so-" she cuts me off with a kiss that I sink into.

"You're so sweet Tobias. I didn't expect us to celebrate and I should've gotten you something-" It's my turn to cut her off with a kiss.

"You're the best gift I ever could have asked for" I say. She blushes.

"Come on, I have more" I say. I grab her hand and lead her out the door. We walk to the train. I glance at my watch; right on time. I hear the train in the distance as it quickly approaches. We start running and jump on the train.

"Where are we going?" Tris questions.

"It's a surprise" I say, smirking. Tris stands and straddles me and leans in until our foreheads are touching.

"I love you" she says, smiling.

"I love you, Tris Prior" I say, returning her smile. I kiss her and it becomes a passionate make out. Eventually Tris pulls away.

"We're going to miss our stop" she states. I smile.

"We're getting off now" I say. We untangle ourselves and jump. I lead Tris over to the Ferris wheel. She smiles at me and I smile back. We start to climb and we finally reach the first platform and I freak out along the whole way. Tris sits with her legs dangling over the edge, so I join her, my heart racing. Tris smiles and pulls me into a kiss. I momentarily forget about my fear.

"You're the best" she says smiling. We stay up there for a while before climbing down. We jump on the train and arrive back at Dauntless by dinner time. We walk by the apartment and I grab the picnic basket. She grins at me again, as if knowing my plans. I lead her down to our spot in the chasm and set up the picnic. I pour us some wine which probably isn't the best with hamburgers, but I'm no cook.

"This is wonderful, Tobias" she says.

"I'm glad you like it" I say. We dig in, talking once and a while but enjoying the sound of the rushing water. Once we're done, I pack up and we head to the apartment. Tris shivers and I can see goosebumps on her skin. I peel off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.

"You're such a sap" laughs Tris, which causes me to laugh as well.

"I forgot my other jacket in the training room, wait here I'll be right back" I tell Tris.

"Ok" she says and I jog off. I pass Mona but I don't care about what she's up to.

"Hey Four" I hear Mona say, as I look for my jacket.

"Erm . . . hi" I say awkwardly. I bump my arm on a chair.

"Damn it" I mutter. I turn around and see Mona. I back up, but stumble on the chair. I drop the jacket, and bend down to pick it up. I stand back up and about to push Mona away when she kisses me. I stumble back, but she is persistent. I push her back and at the same time, I hear someone clear their throat in the doorway.

"Mona we warned you that you can't flirt with your instructor. You are now factionless" Tris says from the doorway. Mona stomps away, "This isn't the end of me!" she yells.

"Tris it wasn't what it looked like. I-" she cuts me off.

"I know I saw the whole thing. I get that you didn't kiss her, but it still hurt to see another girl kissing you, especially on our anniversary" she says, looking down. I can see all of her insecurities come back.

"Hey," I say, lifting her chin so she's looking me in the eye, "I will never leave you. You are everything to me. You are beautiful and caring, don't let anyone tell you differently."

She kisses me, hard. When she pulls away, we are both panting.

"Thank you" she whispers. I pull her close to me and together we walk back to the apartment.

 **AN: I hope you liked it! Please vote on my poll, review, and give any ideas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: this is the last chapter! My next story is about their daughter's initiation. There is a poll on what her name should be so please vote on that. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Lily POV**

I toss and turn. I can't sleep. I eventually fall asleep, but tomorrows final test still daunts me.

I wake to Jay's stupid alarm clock. I get ready and head to breakfast. I see Oliver has saved me a spot and gotten me breakfast. He's so sweet. I sit and give Oliver a halfhearted smile. I pick at my food.

"You ready?" Oliver asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I reply. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me close. We all sit in silence until Four and Six stand. We follow them to the fear simulation room. Six looks tense, but Four is his usual guarded self. It's hard to believe they're together. We wait as the simulations start. Elle is first. Slowly, one by one, everyone gets called. I'm last.

I enter the room and sit in the chair. **(Sorry the fear landscape isn't exactly the same as the book)** Six injects me with the serum and I try to relax as I slip into the simulation.

My first fear is spiders. I know it's girly, but they creep me out. They swarm me in millions and I try to stay calm. they climb into my clothes and ears. I twitch a little but try to steady my breathing. The spiders fade. One down, another I don't know how many left.

My second fear is being lost. It sounds childish. The buildings around me crumble and everyone flees, leaving me behind. Oliver runs past me, not even noticing me. I'm about to run when debris falls and causes me to trip. I panic as I hear gunshots. I close my eyes and imagine we are in initiation practicing guns. The gunshots fade.

Next is torture. Faceless people kidnap me. I struggle but nothing happens. They punch, kick, and hit me. I can't pass out. I try to steady my breathing. It takes me a while but eventually it ends.

I feel shaky, but I shake off the feeling. My next fear is odd. Someone attacks me and then wraps a blanket around me so I can't breath very well and all I see is darkness. Then something heavy is on my back and knocks the wind out of me. I struggle to breath. Eventually I pass out.

I go through seven more fears. They are drowning, bleeding to death, being tested on for divergence, my family and friends committing suicide and leaving me, acid burning my skin until I melt, the dog from the amptitude test attacking me again, and falling to my death.

I encounter my worst fear. Having to shoot my family. I feel helpless and I see their pleading faces. But I can't do it. Eventually I'm shot.

I wake from the landscape. I'm shaking and I can't help it.

"Congratulations Lily, twelve fears. you can go rest now" says Six, giving me a sympathetic glance. I'm relieved it's over but I know it will be a while before the fears don't haunt me everyday.

I leave for the dorms. I enter and when Oliver sees me, his face lights up.

"There's my brave, beautiful girlfriend" he says, causing me to blush. He kisses me, and I sink into his embrace.

"I love you" I breathe.

"I'm sorry, what?" he says, smiling.

"I. Love. You. Oliver" I say grinning. He pulls me into a kiss. When he pulls away he says, "I love you. too, brave girl."

"Hate to break the moment, but I'm gonna barf if you keep it up" says Jay, grinning. i stick my tongue out at her and kiss Oliver again.

"Did you hear? Mona got kicked out" says Oliver.

"Really? How? How do you know?" I ask.

"Four told me when I asked where Mona was. She kissed him on Four and Six's anniversary."

"Oh bad move" I comment and we laugh.

We spend the rest of the time until dinner laughing and talking. When we go to dinner, we eat quickly, anxious to hear the final rankings. Unfortunately we have to wait for Four and Six, who take forever to eat. Practically all the initiates watch them, waiting for them to finish. Finally, they rise.

 **Tris POV**

Tobias and I rise from the table and head to the small platform in front of the cafeteria.

"We're not big on speeches here in Dauntless, but we want to congratulate the new members of Dauntless" says Tobias.

"Without further ado, here are the rankings!" I say. The rankings appear and the cafeteria erupts in cheers.

Liam and Cole and a few Dauntless borns don't make it.

"Do you think a hug would give away too much?" asks Tobias, repeating the same words as last year.

"You know, I don't really care anymore" I say grinning as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You're a naughty one, Miss Trissy" he says.

"Don't call me that" I say. With that I kiss him in front of the whole of Dauntless.

"Way to go Four!" I hear Oliver, but we ignore him. when I finally pull away, the initiates are gaping at us. I just kiss Tobias again.

 **AN: sorry the last chapter was short. I hope you enjoyed the story. See you soon!**

 **-Dauntlessmaster**


	16. Epilogue

**AN: Ok, I decided to do an epilogue. My writing (in my opinion) has improved a lot since I finished this, and I really wanted to write this. Thanks for reading, and please check out my other stories! I made a pinterest, so if you have pinterest please follow me at Dauntlessmaster. Please review!**

 **By the way, this does not have anything to do with The Next Generation if you have read that.**

 **Tris POV**

A pillow smacks down on my face and I groan. Tobias shifts beside me, also groaning. His arm, which is draped over my stomach, pushes my tank top up even further.

"Get up! Get up!" The voice of Christina says urgently. I blink my eyes open and hold my hand up to block the pillow she was about to hit me with again.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I mumble.

"Ok, good. Ally is throwing a fit" she complains. Ally is our newborn of one month after four years of marriage.

"Have you tried a bottle?" Tobias asks, his eyes still closed.

"She won't take it!" Christina whines, placing a hand on her small protruding stomach. She's practicing by taking care of Ally before her newborn is, well, born.

"Where is she?" Tobias asks.

"Zeke has her" she whines. This wakes Tobias.

"You can't just leave a baby with Zeke!" he says, hopping out of bed and pulling on a shirt.

"He wouldn't put Ally in danger" she says.

"Doesn't mean it won't happen anyway" he mutters. Tobias pecks my cheek. "I'll be back soon."

With that, the two of them leave and I'm left to fill up the full bed and have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Tobias climbs back into bed in what seems like hours later. Turns out it was only thirty minutes.

"Did she just need her daddy?" I ask.

"Probably. I didn't mean to wake you" he says, giving me a winning smile. I laugh.

"It's fine." Tobias sighs as he climbs into bed beside me.

"No one told me having a baby would be so tiring" he says, yawning.

"I did" I say, scowling. He laughs and kisses my temple, making my scowl disappear.

"By the way, Christina is taking care of Ally until tomorrow" Tobias says, making himself more comfortable.

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry, Shauna's going to help her."

"Good" I say, closing my eyes once again.

* * *

When I wake up again, Tobias isn't in bed and the clock reads 11:23. I leave the bedroom and find Tobias in the kitchen, a 'I cook as good as I look' apron on, and cooking bacon and eggs.

I hug him from behind, and he turns around and kisses me. The same kisses that make me feel like I am going to burst into flames.

"You ate bacon without me" I say as I pull away after having tasted the bacon on his lips.

"I couldn't help it" he defends, laughing. He turns back around and pulls the bacon and eggs off the stove and serving them up on two plates. "It was only half a piece."

"Sure" I say skeptically.

"Ok, fine. It was two pieces" he says guiltily. I laugh.

"Pig" I tease. He rolls his eyes at me.

"You shouldn't be talking" he retorts, smiling. I snort and grab my plate. We sit at the table and exchange small talk as we eat.

"I call not doing dishes" I say as we finish up.

"No fair, I cooked" Tobias says. His eyes gleam and he snatches the last bite of bacon off my plate and tosses it into his mouth.

"That was just cold" I say.

"I cooked, remember?" he teases lightly. I pout and lightly kick him in the shin from under the table. "Feisty today" he comments, making a face and causing me to laugh.

"Shut up" I say. I take our plates to the sink and head to the bathroom. "You're doing dishes!" I hear a loud groan from where Tobias was. He deserved it.

* * *

When I hop out of the shower, I realize I forgot my clothes. I dry myself off first and comb out my hair. I wrap myself in a towel, covering myself as best as I could. Old habits die hard.

Tobias lounges on the couch, reading a book or something. I creep out of the bathroom, sneaking to the bedroom. I go through the dresser, looking for something to wear. I gasp as cold hands are placed on my neck.

"Tobias!" I burst.

"Thought you could sneak past me?" he murmurs into my ear.

"No" I snort. He chuckles quietly. He spins me around, placing his forehead against mine.

"I don't know why you don't wear a towel more often; it's a good look on you" he says. I snort.

"Yeah right" I say. He leans in and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back, keeping my arms at my sides to hold the towel up. I pull away first as we both breath heavily. "I need to get ready."

"Why?" he whines.

"Because" I say laughing, turning away to the dresser. I pull out a dark red tank top and black skinny jeans. Tobias groans but lets me pass him.

I get dressed and apply light makeup. When I come out of the bathroom, there in no sign of Tobias. A picnic basket sits on the table, but he is nowhere in sight.

"Boo!" he yells, popping up from behind the corner. I jump and scream, startled. Tobias collapses in hysterics, totally overdoing it. I roll my eyes, smiling. I shove him and he falls to the floor, laughing.

"Meanie!" I say. He only continues to laugh. Tobias stands up, and without warning, picks me up and slings me over his shoulder.

"Tobias!" I whine, pounding his back. He spins around, and the house spins too. He sets me down and it takes a minute for the room to stop spinning.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" he says, laughing. I scowl, but he pretends not to notice. "Come on."

He leads me down to our spot in the chasm, one hand holding my hand and the other holding the picnic basket.

"I thought we could spend some time here before going out and partying" he says, smiling slyly. Tobias' idea of partying is so different then mine. To him, partying is going to the bar, dancing, and ending up too drunk to go home. My idea is going out with friends. Whatever.

"Okay" I say, settling down. He unpacks the basket full of sandwhiches, chips, drinks, and dauntless cake. We dig in, making small talk like we did earlier at breakfast. When we're done, all the cake is gone.

"It seems so long ago that we were here during your initiation" he reminisces.

"Ages ago" I agree. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me. Our make out session goes on and on until I finally pull away, out of breath.

* * *

We continues our lunch with talking and kissing-mostly kissing-before heading home to get ready for tonight.

"I haven't heard anything from Christina. . .That's good, right?" I ask.

"Depends" Tobias answers. We laugh together. Tobias unpacks the picnic basket and I head to the bedroom to find something fancier to wear. I decide on a tight dark blue dress that Christina picked out for me ages ago-even before I got married. Christina would be proud that I decided on it all by myself. I go to the bathroom to change and get ready.

After I change, I add some darker makeup and curl my hair a little. I can't help but notice that some cleavage shows from the tight dress. My breasts are still swollen from having Ally, but at least I don't look twelve.

I leave the bathroom to see Tobias wearing a black button up shirt and dark pants.

"You clean up nicely" I comment. He looks up from buttoning the rest of his shirt up and whistles.

"You too" he says. I laugh and cross the room to him. I place my hand on the small bare part of his chest that hasn't been buttoned yet. I stand on my tip toes and press a light kiss to his lips. I pull away, not letting him deepen the kiss.

"I love you" I murmur.

"I love you too" he murmurs back. He pecks me on the cheek. "Ready?"

"No. Let me get some shoes." I look for the blue shiny heels Christina got me. I finally find them, buried under some boots and sneakers. I slip them on, feeling a lot taller.

"Ok, ready." Tobias takes my hand and leads me to a bar, the strobe lights making it hard for my eyes to focus.

"What do you want to drink?" he asks.

"I'll take a bloody mary" I answer. He orders our drinks and we wait for a minute before they are ready. I take a sip from my drink, the alcohol making me buzz already.

Tobias and I finish our drinks while we talk and flirt with each other before he lead me out to the dance floor. By then, I already feel drunk. I stumble a few times, but Tobias always catches me. I feel other guys' eyes follow my breasts, which is the first. They don't stare for long because Tobias shoots them a glare.

Tobias dances with me, laughing at my two left feet. I finally get the hang of the simple in synch swaying that is hardly dancing. Not long after, Tobias starts changing the moves a little. He pulls our hips together, keeping our faces closer together in a form of 'dirty dancing.' Before long, I get the hang of it.

After hours, my feet hurt and my eyes can barely stay open.

"Ready to go?" Tobias asks me. I nod, too tired to speak. He scoops me up, bridal style, and carries me out of the bar.

I assume we end up at home, but I pass out in his arms before we get there.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! This is for sure, the last chapter. Thank you for all your support. Please check out my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
